Astronomia
Astronomi, që nga etimologjia do të thotë "ligji i yjeve", ( Greq.): άστρο, + νόμος) është një shkencë që përfshin vrojtimin dhe shpjegimin e dukurive që ndodhin jashtë Tokës dhe atmosferës. Ajo studion prejardhjen, zhvillimin, vetitë fizike dhe kimike të të gjitha trupave që mund të vrojtohen në qiell (jashtë Tokësorë), së bashku me të gjitha proçeset (ecurite) në të cilat ato përfshihen. Me ndryshimin e kohërave kanë ndryshuar dhe degët e saj të studimit. Gjatë një pjese të mirë të shekullit XX, astronomia ishte menduar të ndahej në astrometri, mekanikë qiellore dhe astrofizikë. Nga të treja, astrofizika, është dega më e njohur pasi në shumë universitete përfshihet në degë kërkimi dhe zhvillimi. thumb|250px|Astronomi Lunare:Pjesa e Hënës që nuk shihet. Eshtë fotografuar nga misioni [[Apollo 11 që u soll rreth Hënës në 1969.]] Astronomia është ndër të paktat shkenca ku amatorët luajnë ende një rol, sidomos në zbulimin dhe vëzhqimin e dukurive qiellore. Astronomia nuk duhet ngatërruar me astrologjinë, apo pseudoshkencat të cilat përpiqen të zbulojnë fatin e njerëzve duke vrojtuar lëvizjen e trupave qiellore. Megjithëse të dyja bazohen tek të njëjtat parime (vrojtimi i qiellit), ato janë të ndryshme: astronomia bazohet në studimin sipas metodave shkencore, ndërsa astrologjia nuk ka baza në metoda të tilla. Degët e astronomisë Astronomia përbehet nga disa degë. Ndarja e parë bëhet në astronomi teorike, dhe astronomi vrojtuese. Vrojtuesit përdorin mënyra të ndryshme për të marrë të dhëna mbi dukuri të ndryshme, të dhëna që përdoren nga teoricienët për ndërtimin e modeleve, shpjegimin e këtyre dukurive dhe parashikimin e të tjerëve të ngjashëm. Kjo nuk do të thotë që vrojtuesit dhe teoricienët janë persona të ndryshëm. Degët e studimit mund të ndahen edhe sipas dy kritereve: *sipas subjektit (p.sh planetët ose galaktikat) ose problematikës (formimi i yjeve ose i planetëve) *sipas zonës së spektrit elektromagnetik të studiuar Ndarja sipas subjektit ose problematikës thumb|300px|[[Astronomia planetare, ose shkencat planetare: një "djall pluhuri" ne Mars. Fotografuar nga Mars Global Surveyor Vrojtuesi i përgjithshëm marsian.]] *Astrometria: Mat vendosjen dhe zhvendosjen e objekteve (sendeve) qiellore. Nevojitet te përcaktoje sistemin e përdorur te vend-ndodhjes dhe lëvizje-matjen e objekteve ne galaksinë tone. *Kozmologjia: Studimi i gjithësisë ne tersi dhe zhvillimin e saj. *Astronomia galaktikore: Ishte studimi i ndërtimtarisë dhe përbërësve te galaktikës sonë. Tani përfshin studimin e galaktikave te tjera qe mund te vezhgohen ne (me) hollësi. *Astronomia Tejgalaktikore: Studimi i objekteve (kryesisht galaksive) jashtë galaksise sonë. *Formimi dhe zhvillimi i galaktikave: Studimi i formimit te galaksive, dhe zhvillimit te tyre ne gjendjen e vezhguar te tashme. *Shkenca planetare: Studimi i planetëve te sistemet diellor është (ne kohet e fundit), nganjehere i menduar nje disipline e ndryshme; e quajtur gjithashtu planetologji. *Astronomia yjore: Studimi i yjeve ne pergjithesi. *Zhvillimi i yjeve: Studimi dhe zhvillimi i yjeve nga formimi i tyre deri ne fundin e tyre si mbetje yjore. *Formimi i yjeve: Studimi i kushteve dhe proceseve (ecurive) qe kane çuar ne formimin e yjeve ne brendesine e reve te gazta, dhe vete ecurinë e formimit. Gjithashtu, ka edhe disiplina te tjera qe mund te mendohen pjese e astronomise, ose janë shkenca nderdisiplinore ne lidhje me astronomine si: *Arkeoastronomia *Astrobiologjia *Astrokimia *Shkencat planetare *Kosmologjia Mënyra e përftimit të informacionit Në astronomi, mënyra kryesore për të përftuar informacione është nepermjet identifikimit dhe analizimit të rrezatimeve radioaktive, fotoneve; mënyrë tjeter për përftimin e informacioneve janë rrezet kozmike, neutrinot, dhe, në të ardhmen e afërt, valët gravitacionale (shih LIGO dhe LISA). Një ndarje tradicionale e astronomisë jepet edhe nepermjet spektrit elektromagnetik të vëzhguar: *Astronomia optike përmbledh teknikat e përdorura për zbulimin dhe analizimin e dritës në gjatësi valore të tilla që mund të identifikohen edhe me sy (rreth 400 - 800 nm). Mjeti më i njohur është teleskopi, me matës elektroni imazhesh dhe spektrograf. *Astronomia Infrared merret me identifikimin e rrezatimeve infra të kuqe (valë më të gjata se drita e kuqe). Instrumenti më i përdorur është teleskopi por me shtimin e një instrumenti për teleskopët hapësinorë përdoren gjithashtu për të eleminuar zhurmat (interferencat elektromagnetike) nga atmosfera. *Radio astronomia përdor instrumente plotësisht të ndryshëm për identifikimin e rrezatimit të valëve nga mm në cm. Marrësit janë të ngjashëm me ata që përdoren në transmetimin radio(që përdor këto lloj valësh). Shih Radio teleskopët. *Astronomia e energjisë së lartë thumb|right|250px|Lente gravitacionale '' Astronomia ekstragalaktike: lente gravitacionale. Ky imazh i teleskopit hapësinor Hubble tregon blu të ndryshme, objekte ne formë nyjash që s'janë gjë tjetër veç imazhe shumëfishe të të njëjtës galaksi. Janë shumëfishuar nga efekti i lentes gravitacionale i një grupimi galaksish të verdha, eliptike dhe spirale. Lentia gravitacionale krijohet nga fusha gravitacionale e grupimeve që prish imazhin e objekteve më të largëta.'' Klikoni mbi foto për më shumë informacione dhe një pamje më të zgjeruar. Astronomia radio dhe optike mund të mbështetet nga grupe observatories, sepse Atmosfera e Tokës është e tejdukshme në atë gjatësi valësh. Drita infra e kuqe thithet thuajse tërësisht nga avujt e ujit, për këtë vëzhguesit infrared duhet të vendosen lart në hapësirë ose në një vend të thatë . Atmosfera është opake në gjatësitë valore të përdorura nga Astronomia e rrezeve X, Astronomia e rrezeve gamma, Astronomia UV dhe, për këtë arsye mund të dërgohen lart nepermjet ballonave ose observatorëve hapësinorë. Histori e shkurtër e astronomise Ne pjesen e hershme te historise se saj, astronomia merrej vetem me vezhgimin dhe parathenien e levizjeve te trupave qiellore qe mund te shiheshin me sy. In the early part of its history, astronomy involved only the observation and predictions of the motions of the objects in the sky that could be seen with the naked eye. The Rigveda refers to the 27 constellations associated with the motions of the sun and also the 12 zodiacal divisions of the sky. The ancient Greeks made important contributions to astronomy, among them the definition of the magnitude system. The Bible contains a number of statements on the position of the earth in the universe and the nature of the stars and planets, most of which are poetic rather than literal; see Biblical cosmology. In 500 AD, Aryabhata presented a mathematical system that took the earth to spin on its axis and considered the motions of the planets with respect to the sun. The study of astronomy almost stopped during the middle ages, except for the work of Arabic astronomers. The late 9th century Islamic astronomer al-Farghani (Abu'l-Abbas Ahmad ibn Muhammad ibn Kathir al-Farghani) wrote extensively on the motion of celestial bodies. His work were translated into latin in the 12th century. In the late 10th century, a huge observatory was built near Tehran, Iran, by the astronomer al-Khujandi who observed a series of meridian transits of the Sun, which allowed him to calculate the obliquity of the ecliptic. In Persia, Omar Khayyam (Ghiyath al-Din Abu'l-Fath Umar ibn Ibrahim al-Nisaburi al-Khayyami) compiled many astronomical tables and performed a reformation of the calendar which was more accurate than the Julian and came close to the Gregorian. During the renaissance Copernicus proposed a heliocentric model of the Solar System. His work was defended, expanded upon, and corrected by Galileo Galilei and Johannes Kepler. Kepler was the first to devise a system which described correctly the details of the motion of the planets with the Sun at the center. However, Kepler did not understand the reasons behind the laws he wrote down. It was left to Newton's invention of celestial dynamics and his law of gravitation to finally explain the motions of the planets. Stars were found to be far away objects. With the advent of spectroscopy it was proved that they were similar to our own sun, but with a wide range of temperatures, masses and sizes. The existence of our galaxy, the Milky Way, as a separate group of stars was only proven in the 20th century, along with the existence of "external" galaxies, and soon after, the expansion of the universe seen in the recession of most galaxies from us. Cosmology made huge advances during the 20th century, with the model of the big bang heavily supported by the evidence provided by astronomy and physics, such as the cosmic microwave background radiation, Hubble's Law and cosmological abundances of elements. For a more detailed history of astronomy, see the history of astronomy. thumb|right|300px|[[Astronomia yjore, zhvillimi yjor : Mjegullnaja planetare milingonë. Gazrat dalës nga qendra e yllit që po vdes tregojnë modelet simetrike jo të ngjashëm me modelet kaotike të shpërthimeve të rëndomta.]] Shiko dhe këtë * Astronomet dhe astrofizikanet * Shkenca hapësinore... * Astronome botërorë * Fizika e vrimave të zeza * Përmes Gjithësisë me shpejtësi më të madhe se të dritës Vegla astronomike http://www.asimpleclick.com/nasa_related.htm for additional info * Teleskopi * Kompiuteri * Kalkulatori * Observatori (Vëzhguesi) Lidhje të jashtme Organizata *American Association of Variable Star Observers *Durham Region Astronomical Association *National Optical Astronomy Observatories *North York Astronomical Association *Royal Astronomical Society of Canada *Royal Astronomical Society (UK) *Czech Astronomical Society *Herzberg Institute of Astrophysics *Saint Louis Astronomical Society Referenca * Encyclopedia of Astronomy and Astrophysics * Los Alamos Astrophysics e-Print Database * Astronomy Picture of the Day * 20th Century Astronomers *Islamic and Arab Astronomy Category:Fizikë Category:Shkencë Category:Astronomi af:Sterrekunde am:ሥነ ፈለክ an:Astronomía ar:فلك ast:Astronomía ay:Alaxpacha yänakata az:Astronomiya ba:Астрономия bar:Astronomie bat-smg:Astruonuomėjė be:Астраномія bg:Астрономия bm:Dolokalan bn:জ্যোতির্বিজ্ঞান br:Steredoniezh bs:Astronomija ca:Astronomia ceb:Astronomiya co:Astronomia cs:Astronomie csb:Astronomijô cv:Астрономи cy:Seryddiaeth da:Astronomi de:Astronomie diq:Asmênşınasiye dv:ފަލަކީ އިލްމު el:Αστρονομία en:Astronomy eo:Astronomio es:Astronomía et:Astronoomia eu:Astronomia fa:اخترشناسی fi:Tähtitiede fiu-vro:Tähetiidüs fo:Stjørnufrøði fr:Astronomie frp:Astronomia fur:Astronomie fy:Stjerrekunde ga:Réalteolaíocht gd:Reul-eòlas gl:Astronomía gu:ખગોળશાસ્ત્ર gv:Rollageydys hak:Thiên-vùn-ho̍k he:אסטרונומיה hi:खगोल शास्त्र hr:Astronomija ht:Astwonomi hu:Csillagászat ia:Astronomia id:Astronomi ie:Astronomie io:Astronomio is:Stjörnufræði it:Astronomia iu:ᓯᓚᓯᐅᕐᓂᖅ/sulasuurniq ja:天文学 jbo:kesyske jv:Astronomi ka:ასტრონომია kn:ಖಗೋಳಶಾಸ್ತ್ರ ko:천문학 ku:Stêrnasî kw:Astronymyl la:Astronomia lad:Astronomiya lb:Astronomie li:Sjtarrekónde ln:Mambí ma nzɔ́tɔ lo:ດາຣາສາດ lt:Astronomija lv:Astronomija map-bms:Astronomi mk:Астрономија ml:ജ്യോതിശാസ്ത്രം mn:Одон орон ms:Astronomi mt:Astronomija nah:Ilhuicamatiliztli nap:Astronumia nds:Astronomie nds-nl:Steernskunde ne:ज्योतिष nl:Astronomie nn:Astronomi no:Astronomi nov:Astronomia nrm:Astrononmie oc:Astronomia pa:ਤਾਰਾ ਵਿਗਿਆਨ pam:Astronomia pl:Astronomia ps:ستورپوهنه pt:Astronomia qu:Quyllur yachay rm:Astronomia rmy:Chexanipen ro:Astronomie ru:Астрономия sc:Astronomia scn:Astronumìa sco:Astronomy sh:Astronomija si:තාරකා විද්‍යාව simple:Astronomy sk:Astronómia sl:Astronomija sm:Astronomy sr:Астрономија su:Astronomi sv:Astronomi sw:Falaki ta:வானியல் te:ఖగోళ శాస్త్రము tet:Astronomia tg:Астрономия th:ดาราศาสตร์ ti:አስትሮኖሚ tl:Astronomiya tpi:Estronomi tr:Gökbilim uk:Астрономія vec:Astronomia vi:Thiên văn học vo:Stelav wa:Astronomeye war:Astronomiya wo:Saytubiddiw yi:אסטראנאמיע zea:Staerrekunde zh:天文学 zh-min-nan:Thian-bûn-ha̍k